Zu spät
by Lysienne
Summary: Link verlässt den Geistertempel und macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Jedoch tauchen unvorhergesehene Hindernisse auf. Nya... meine Fähigkeit Summaries zu schreiben...seufz


Hier mal eine kleine FF mit der Überlegung was passieren würde, wenn Link... nya... zu langsam wäre und Hyrule nicht retten könnte. Die Handlung setzt unmittelbar nach dem Geistertempel ein. Es ist meine erste Zelda-FF,also habt bitte, bitte Erbarmen +liebguck+

* * *

Ich verlasse die Eingangshalle, trete durch die große Tür. Sengende Hitze und Sonnenschein schlägt mir entgegen. Ein sachter Wind, der es nicht schafft, mir Kühlung zu spenden, weht kleine Wolken vor sich her. 

Schwer atmend und noch ein wenig schwindelig gehe ich die wenigen Stufen hinunter und versinke auf Anhieb knöcheltief im heißen Sand. Wenige Meter vor meinen Füßen wühlt sich etwas durch den Boden. „Sei vorsichtig…", warnt Navi mich. Ich nicke geistesabwesend und ziehe mein Schwert.

Dass man auch nie Ruhe vor diesen kleinen, lästigen Sandkillern hat… Mit einem einzigen Hieb befördere ich das aggressive Biest ins Jenseits und wanke weiter durch den Sand.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragt meine kleine Begleiterin. „Zur… Oase… ich brauche… ich bin erledigt…", antworte ich schwach. Es ist die Wahrheit. Der Kampf gegen Koume und Kotake war anstrengender als erwartet.

Die beiden alten Hexen haben aber auch unfaire Mittel eingesetzt! Ich kann einfach keine Frauen schlagen, geschweige denn mit dem Schwert bekämpfen.

Endlich erreiche ich den Felsen, der am Rand der Oase aus dem Boden ragt. Mit, in die Seite gepresster Hand, kämpfe ich mich auf den Stein. „Oh nein…", murmle ich. Die Wüsteninsel ist total ausgetrocknet.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", meldet sich Navi zu Wort. „Ich muss zum Hylia-See… hier fehlt eindeutig Wasser…", krächze ich und blicke nervös auf meine Hand.

Sie ist bereits von ziemlich viel Blut bedeckt und den letzten Schluck von Malons Milch hab ich auch schon verbraucht. „Willst du etwa so lange Wasser in deinen Flaschen hierher transportieren, bis das Becken voll ist?", spöttelt sie. „Hast du… einen… besseren Vorschlag?" Das Reden fällt mir immer schwerer. Meine Zunge klebt am Gaumen.

„Denk nach, Junge.", fordert Navi, „Überleg mal, was mit dem Dorfbrunnen in Kakariko passiert ist." Ich strenge mich an, so gut es geht, aber es scheint als würde mit dem Blut in meinem Körper auch die Denkfähigkeit meines Gehirns abnehmen.

Navi seufzt abgrundtief. „Die Hymne des Sturms.", bemerkt sie trocken. „Natürlich… du hast… Recht… wie konnte… ich das nur… vergessen…", flüstere ich schwach. Mit bebenden Händen taste ich nach meiner Okarina und hole sie schließlich aus meinem Gürtel. Langsam führe ich sie an den Mund.

Meine Lippen sind trocken, spröde und rissig und meine Finger wollen irgendwie nicht so wie ich. Endlich gelingt es mir, das Lied, das die Winde ruft, zu spielen. Es klingt ziemlich unsauber, aber die Göttinnen erkennen die Melodie trotzdem.

Ich setze mein Instrument ab und nach wenigen Augenblicken dringt ein leises Rauschen an mein Ohr. Gewitterwolken ziehen auf und es beginnt zu regnen. Die Oase füllt sich. Anfangs versickern die Tropfen mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit im trockenen Boden, dann steigt der Wasserspiegel langsam.

Funkelnde, rosa Bälle erscheinen dicht über der Wasseroberfläche und schwirren gemächlich hin und her.

„Es hat geklappt…", krächze ich. Mit zitternden Knien nähere ich mich der Feenquelle. Ich wate durch den weichen Sand, bis mir das klare Wasser knapp über die Knie reicht. Die erste Fee fliegt auf mich zu und um mich herum.

Während sie ihre Bahnen zieht spüre ich, wie meine Kraft zurückkommt. Die Welt vor meinen Augen hört auf zu verschwimmen und sich im Kreis zu drehen. Ich sehe wieder klar.

Langsam beuge ich mich vor, schöpfe mir zwei Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht und wasche mir Staub, Schmutz und Blut ab. Erleichtert aufatmend lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken und lecke mir die wenigen kleinen Wassertropfen von den Lippen, bevor sie von der Sonne getrocknet werden.

Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Ich verlasse das Wasser und ziehe mich auf einen niederen Felsen zurück, auf dem ich wenigstens vor den Sandkillern sicher bin. Mein Blick wandert zurück zum Wüstenkoloss.

Mit ihm habe ich den letzten der Tempel befreit. Langsam lasse ich mich in die Hocke sinken. Die Zeit drängt, aber ich will sicher sein, dass ich nichts vergessen habe. Ich nehme einen der Beutel von meinem Gürtel, öffne ihn und spähe hinein.

Sechs kreisrunde Amulette, die matt leuchten, schimmern mir entgegen.

Gelb, grün, rot, blau, lila und orange. Die Kräfte des Lichts, des Waldes, von Feuer und Wasser, die Macht der Schatten und der Geister der Wüste.

Die Tempel sind befreit und wieder unter der Obhut der Weisen. Aber mein Auftrag ist noch nicht beendet. Es gibt noch etwas, das ich tun muss, bevor sich mein Schicksal erfüllt.

Ich verstaue den Lederbeutel wieder sorgfältig und nehme meine Okarina zur Hand, schließe die Augen und führe das Instrument an meine Lippen. Ich beginne zu spielen, doch die Klänge der Kantate des Lichts vergehen ungehört in der sengenden Hitze der Wüste und das bekannte Ziehen am ganzen Körper, mit dem ich sonst immer reise, bleibt aus.

Eine düstere Ahnung beschleicht mich. „Was ist los?", fragt Navi. „Ich weiß nicht… es scheint als würden die Göttinnen mir ihre Hilfe verweigern…", antworte ich. „Dir? Dem auserwählten Herrn der Zeit? Unwahrscheinlich. Aber möglicherweise wurde die Zitadelle angegriffen.", schlussfolgert sie.

Unwillkürlich zucke ich zusammen. Dort sollte ich Shiek treffen… was soll ich tun? Der Weg zurück durch die Wüste dauert zu lange und die Gefahr dass ich mich verirre ist zu groß. „Du musst zu einem der anderen Tempel und von dort aus weiterreisen. Und zwar schnell!", drängt Navi. Sie hat Recht. Der Geistertempel ist mein nächstes Ziel. Von Kakariko aus ist es nicht weit bis zum Schloss… aber auch dieser Weg bleibt mir versperrt.

„Link… kann es sein, dass du falsch spielst?", fragt Navi plötzlich. Ich werfe ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Spar dir deine Bemerkungen und sag mir lieber, was ich tun soll.", knurre ich, „Es scheint als wäre ich bereits zu spät…" „Nein! Er kann noch nicht alle Heiligen Orte entweiht haben. Versuch es weiter!"

Ich spiele eine Melodie nach der anderen, aber nichts geschieht. Gerade als ich beschließe es doch mit den Weiten der Wüste aufzunehmen, spüre ich ein Reißen an allen Gliedern. Ich werde in die Luft gehoben.

Während ich über das Land fliege, schließe ich vorsichtshalber die Augen und als ich die Lider wieder hebe stehe ich mitten in der Waldlichtung. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Obwohl das Schloss am anderen Ende der Steppe liegt, bin ich um einiges schneller als wenn ich das Land der Gerudos durchqueren müsste.

Schnell mache ich mich auf den Weg, schleiche mich an zahlreichen Feinden vorbei durch das Labyrinth und stehe schließlich vor dem Tor in die Verlorenen Wälder. Aber etwas ist besorgniserregend: Salias Lied ist nirgends zu hören und die zahlreichen Feen, die normalerweise durch die Luft schwirren, scheinen sich vor irgendetwas versteckt zu haben. Auch das Dorf ist wie ausgestorben. Ich blicke in eins der Häuser.

Sie scheinen ebenfalls verlassen zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass nirgends Kampfspuren zu sehen sind, lässt mich aufatmen. Zumindest besteht die Möglichkeit, dass meine Freunde in Sicherheit sind. „Link? Worauf wartest du?", fragt Navi. „Ich weiß es nicht…", bekenne ich, verlasse den Wald und eile über die kleine Hängebrücke, hinaus in die Ebene.

Da ich keine Nerven habe, erneut auf meiner Okarina zu spielen und zu warten, stecke ich die Finger in den Mund und pfeife laut. Wenige Augenblicke später wiehert zu meiner Überraschung ein Pferd und Epona taucht am Horizont auf.

Erleichtert eile ich ihr entgegen, schwinge mich in den Sattel und blicke nach Norden. „Auf geht's, altes Mädchen… die Zeit drängt…", murmle ich. Epona blickt mich aus ihren dunklen Mandelaugen an, schnaubt und prescht los. Das Schloss rückt näher und näher.

Der Wind treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich senke die Lider und verlasse mich ganz auf meine Stute. Vor der zerstörten Zugbrücke bleibt sie stehen. Dankbar klopfe ich ihr den Hals und gleite aus dem Sattel. So schnell wie möglich überquere ich den Marktplatz, eile die paar Stufen zur Zitadelle hoch und bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das Gebäude liegt in Trümmern. Rauch steigt von den geschwärzten Ruinen auf. Täusche ich mich, oder liegt etwas Helles, Weißes zwischen den Mauerstücken? Ich löse mich aus meiner Erstarrung und haste auf die Stelle zu.

Es ist die Prinzessin.

Vorsichtig strecke ich die Hand aus. Aus ihrem Körper ist jede Wärme gewichen. „Sie atmet nicht mehr…", geht mir unsinnigerweise durch den Kopf.

Ich lasse mich in die Hocke sinken. Zeldas lange, honigblonde Locken sind verdreckt und ihre linke Hand, auf der sich das Triforce-Fragment der Weisheit befinden sollte, ist feuerrot und kalt wie Stein.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Hammerschlag. Ich falle auf die Knie. Mut und Hoffnung verlassen mich und zwei Worte dringen unbarmherzig auf mich ein…

_zu spät_


End file.
